


TLR Snapshots Series - #3

by TreeofStars



Series: The Last Resurrection [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Babies, Breastfeeding, F/M, Family, Love, Post Episode: s04e19-e20 Daybreak, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 01:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15159095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreeofStars/pseuds/TreeofStars
Summary: The Last Resurrection (TLR). Takes place after TLR 1 & 2. Stand alone, but you might be lost if you've never read those.Summary: Laura has a surprise for Bill.





	TLR Snapshots Series - #3

Bill opened his eyes to the distant sound of singing. He let himself adjust to the bright sunlight streaming in the windows before getting off the sofa to follow the sound.

Laura was on the bed, slowly rocking back and forth as she nursed their daughter. He did not recognize the tune she sang, but he knew it was one he’d never forget. Mother and daughter were completely focused on one another, and he was tempted to go back to the sofa, but watching them gave him a peace he was reluctant to let go of.

As if reading his mind, Laura looked up at him. “You can join us.”

He smiled, crossing to the bed in three strides. He eased himself on the mattress slowly, not wanting to disturb the baby. He curled himself around Laura’s side, noting the cool feel of her skin.

“Aren’t you cold?”

“No.” She shook her head, eyes back on the baby.

Bill rested his head on her bare shoulder in an effort to better see their daughter. He watched her, eyes locked with her mother’s gaze, suckling happily.

“She’s the most perfect thing I’ve ever seen.”

Laura hummed in reply. “I’ll bet you said the same thing about your boys.”

“No. I wasn’t around for this. Carolanne didn’t nurse them, anyway.”

“Well until we come up with a way to make formula on this planet, I have no choice.”

“What does that mean? I thought you liked nursing her?”

“I do. But I’d like to see you feed her.” She looked up from the baby to smile at him.

“Oh, I wish I could.”

Ella’s eyes went from her mother to her father and back again, her tiny hands flexing against her chest.

“I’m just glad I can nurse her. You know there are two babies in sick bay that are malnourished? Their moms just aren’t producing enough milk. It’s terrifying.”

“Can’t they have other women nurse them?”

“I think that’s the solution they’re going with. It really does take a village, doesn’t it?”

Bill nodded, kissing her shoulder. “Thankfully, this one eats like a champ, and her mom can readily oblige.”

Laura smiled. “You know, we have a surprise for you.”

“For me?”

“Mm hmmm.” She gently lifted Ella and handed her to Bill. “You burp, and I’ll get dressed. Lee will be here soon.”

“Lee is part of my surprise?”

“Lee helped me with it,” she said, pulling her shirt on.

“Why do I get a surprise?”

“Don’t you want one?”

“Well sure, I was just wondering what the occasion was.”

Laura stepped toward the bed and leaned over him, kissing him on the forehead. “I wanted to do something nice for you.”

A healthy burp from Ella punctuated her response, and they both laughed.

“Now, let’s get you packed. Can you check and see if her dress is dry yet?”

“We’re going somewhere?”

Laura nodded. “A day trip.”

“Do I need to pack anything?”

“Nope, you’re set. Just the little one needs supplies.”

A knock at the front door followed by an “It’s me, Dad!” had Bill leaving Laura to her preparations.

Lee smiled at his father when he opened the door. “Hey Dad.”

“Son.”  As was now customary for them, they hugged in greeting, Ella caught in the middle.

“Hey little sister. You up for an adventure today?”

“Is she in on this too?”

“Of course,” Lee said. “She was instrumental in the planning.”

“Hey Lee,” Laura greeted, emerging from the bedroom with their duffel bag over her shoulder.

“Laura. Is everybody ready?”

“She needs her hat, Laura,” said Bill, glancing around the cabin.

“It’s on your desk.”

Lee fetched the small white hat. “Does she like this thing?”

Laura took it from him. “Not really.”

Ella began to whine as soon as Laura placed the offending item on her head, securing it under her chin.

Bill tugged at it, making sure her head and face were adequately covered. “Okay, I think we’re ready.”

*****

Laura wasn’t sure how long they’d walked, but just when her feet began to hurt, Lee turned back and announced that their destination was just over the hill before them. She’d asked Bill twice how he was doing, but he’d shrugged her off. She glanced at him now, slightly out of breath, and wondered if maybe this wasn’t the best idea she’d had.

But it was too late now, they were nearly there. Seeming to sense that there was some excitement coming up, Ella woke from her nap. Bill had insisted on carrying her the entire way, claiming she was comfortable and he didn’t want to wake her.

Lee was the first to make it to the top of the hill, and he turned back and watched as they approached. He stopped them before they reached the crest.

“Laura, we’re here.”

She smiled at Lee, and then turned to Bill. “Are you ready for your surprise?”

Bill tempered the urge to make a sarcastic comment in reply, his feet and back aching. His wife and son were practically beaming, and it was becoming contagious. “I’m ready.”

“Come on then.” She looped her arm through his, leading him over the hill.

At first, Bill wasn’t sure what the surprise was. He was simply confused at the sight before him. “Why is there a raptor in the middle of nowhere?”

Laura laughed, taking Ella from him. “It’s for you.”

“I don’t understand.”

She turned to him. “You miss flying. Probably more than you’ll ever let on. I thought you might like to get in the pilot’s seat again.”

“You want me to fly?”

“Don’t you want to?”

“I…Yeah, but…”

She grabbed his arm, ushering him to the raptor. “I wanted to get you in a viper, but Lee explained to me how that was just not possible.”

“Yeah. No launch tube.”

Laura watched him stare at the ship, unable to read his mood. “Do you not like it?”

He looked at her in shock. “Oh, no. I do, Laura. I do. I think I’m just a little overwhelmed.”

She smiled happily. “As I’m sure you know, a couple of raptors are kept close to camp for emergencies. This one has had continuous maintenance, so it’s in excellent shape.”

“I doubt you’d let me go if it wasn’t.”

“Well, it’s all set to go. I wanted to get you in that flight suit, but Lee said there really was no need. You could go into space if you wanted to, but I hear the reentry is a little rough.”

“Yeah.” He nodded in agreement. “This is good, Laura.”

She sensed that something was bothering him, but before she could ask, Ella began to whine. “Oh my. I think someone is ready for a little shade and a break from this hat.”

Bill glanced to the tree line surrounding the small valley they were in. “Plenty of shade.”

“Yeah. Don’t you worry about us. I’ve got a blanket we can stretch out on.”

Lee came around the side of the raptor. “She’s all set, Dad. She’s got enough fuel for a few hours of fly time, so enjoy.”

Bill looked at Laura. “I won’t be long. She shouldn’t be out here-“

“Bill.” She grabbed his arm. “She’ll be just fine. We’ve got shade and extra clothes, and enough supplies to change her diapers for a week. You go. Enjoy yourself.”

“You wanna come with me?”

Laura looked at him, taken aback by his question. “Um…”

“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked that. Probably not a very good memory.”

She narrowed her eyes at him, not sure what he was talking about. “What do you…” Her hand shot to her mouth when she realized what he meant. “Oh…Oh, Bill, I’m so sorry. I didn’t even think…”

“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

It all made sense now, his hesitancy to fly the raptor. The last time they’d been in one, he came back alone.

“Gods, Bill. I can’t believe I didn’t think of that. We can just scrap it.”

“No. I don’t want to. I want to fly. I don’t want that to be my last memory.”

She considered him, looking for false bravado and finding none. “Ok then, flyboy. Go.”

He leaned in and kissed her, a little longer and a little harder than he normally would in front of his son. Then he kissed Ella, telling her he’d be back soon.

Lee took the duffel bag from Laura, and she followed him to the shade of the trees while Bill boarded the raptor. They were just sitting down on the blanket she’d brought when Bill waved through the canopy and took off.

He flew low for a time, and Laura tried pointing the ship out to Ella, but she had no interest. The blanket attracted all her attention, so Laura put her on her stomach for some tummy time.

“She can almost raise her head,” observed Lee. “That’s pretty good.”

Laura stroked her daughter’s back. “Do you think this was a good idea?”

“What? Dad? He’ll be fine. I think it’ll do him some good.”

She nodded, hoping Lee was right.

*****

Laura and Lee were discussing scrap metal rations when they heard the raptor approach.

“He’s back already? It couldn’t have been an hour.”

Laura frowned, thinking that this was most definitely not a good idea. They were in such a good place now, her death and resurrection behind them for the most part. But this surprise of hers might have just brought it all back for him.

Her fears faded instantly when she saw Bill exit the raptor, a smile spread across his face. He walked toward them, and she got up to meet him halfway.

“Why are you back so soon?”

“Come up with me, Laura.” His hands found hers, clasping them tight.

She looked at the ship, wondering if the memories it would call forth would do more harm than good. And then she looked at Bill, his boyish smile radiating an enthusiasm she hadn’t ever seen from him before. She gestured to Ella on the blanket with Lee, but before she could say anything, he stopped her.

“Lee can watch the baby. It’ll do him some good.”

“I don’t know, Bill. He’s afraid to pick her up.”

“He’ll learn.”

She turned back to Lee, frowning.  Taking the lead, Bill went over to Lee.

“I’m gonna take Laura up for a bit. You okay here?”

The color drained from Lee’s face. “Uh…”

“She’ll be fine. We’ll be back before she gets hungry.”

Laura came up behind him. “She’s due for a nap, but she might not want one with all the excitement. If she gets cranky, just walk with her. She likes that.”

“But don’t forget her hat.”

Lee nodded halfheartedly. “I’m sure we’ll be fine.”

Bill took Laura’s hand and led her to the raptor. Before she climbed aboard, she looked back at Lee.

“He looks a little unsure of himself, Bill.”

He scooted her inside with a hand on her back. “You don’t trust him?”

“Of course I trust him. I’d just feel better if he’d wipe that horrified look off his face.”

Bill chuckled, guiding Laura to the co-pilot’s seat. Looking out of the canopy, she realized it was going to be impossible to avoid memories of her last time in a raptor with Bill. She forced herself to watch Lee and Ella on the blanket as they took off, reminding herself that her circumstances were blessedly different now.

A warm hand on hers broke her thoughts, and she smiled.

“You okay?”

She nodded. “Where are you taking me?”

“Wherever you want to go.”

She wanted to joke about not seeing those pink birds on this trip, but wasn’t sure if he’d find it funny.

“Well? Any ideas?”

“Bill, I don’t really know what’s around here. Surprise me.”

He shrugged, turning the ship in an easterly direction. “Amazing body of water not too far from here. I think you’ll enjoy it.”

“Can you pilot the ship and hold my hand at the same time?”

He squeezed her hand. “Yes.”

She laced her fingers through his and looked out at the world zooming past them. It was such a beautiful, lush place. So many trees. She wanted to reach out and touch them.

She wasn’t sure if she’d been so drugged and close to death the last time that she didn’t have many memories to recall, or if she was just willing the bad thoughts away, but she found herself enjoying the excursion more than she’d thought possible.

“What are you thinking?”

Laura’s first instinct was to comment on the scenery around them, but she wanted to put her husband at ease. “I’m thinking that I’m enjoying myself, and I wasn’t sure I would.”

He grinned, and they sat in silence for many minutes, watching the land stretch out before them. Laura found herself leaning forward, anxious to take in as much as possible.

Bill watched her, excitement showing on her face as she saw more of Earth than she’d ever thought possible. It was so very different than the last time. Not only was there life below them, there was life within the raptor as well. So much life.

She turned to him, smiling. She took in his contemplative gaze. “What?”

He shook his head. “We’re almost there.”

Her eyes lit up. “We are?”

And like magic, the ocean appeared below them just as they flew over a small mountain.

Laura gasped. “Oh, Bill. Oh my Gods. Look at it!”

“I know. The most perfect blue you’ve ever seen.”

She wanted to reply that she wasn’t so sure of that, but bit her lip. “It’s incredible, Bill.”

“Hold on, I think there’s a clearing over here.”

“A clearing? You mean we’re going to land?”

“I’m not stupid enough to take you to water and not let you play in it.”

She giggled and watched as Bill touched down in a small clearing just off the beach. The trees lining the beach looked like they’d come from Picon, and Laura idly wondered how a world so far from their own could have so many similar things.

Bill powered down the raptor and opened the hydraulic door as Laura took off her boots and socks. The sand of the beach stretched all the way to the raptor, and as she stepped out onto it, she looked back at her husband with a grin. “Sand.”

“Not alluvial deposits.”

She laughed, running to the shoreline, hiking her skirt just in time for a wave to crash over her ankles.

Bill took off his shoes and socks, and rolled his pants up. He watched Laura, hopping around and kicking at the shallow water, laughing each time a wave crashed over her legs. The sun was high and bright in the sky, and it lit up her hair, taking his breath away.  _When the sun comes from behind the mountains, it's almost heavenly. It reminds me of you._  He closed his eyes at the memory.

“Hey! You coming, or what?”

He opened his eyes to see Laura watching him curiously. Stepping out of the raptor and onto the sand, he joined his wife at the shoreline. He sucked in a breath as the water hit his feet. “Cold.”

“It’s glorious!” She raised her arms out and took a deep breath, savoring the moment. “Do you think we’re the first ones on this beach?”

“It’s possible.”

She dropped her arms and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“Yes,” he corrected himself. “We are the first. Definitely.”

Laura smiled. “That’s better.”

He stepped toward her, gathering her in his arms and kissing her. Her arms wrapped around his neck as the kiss deepened and the mood shifted from playful to serious. She broke the kiss, keeping her arms firmly around his neck.

“Make love to me,” she whispered.

Bill nodded, looking at the dry sand just beyond the reach of the water.

Laura considered the idea, and loved his romantic mind. But the practical side of her couldn’t get beyond sand getting everywhere. She looked at the raptor. “I have another idea.”

Taking his hand, she led him back to the raptor, making sure he left the door open. She stood before him and unbuttoned her blouse, letting it slide down her arms and drop to the floor. His hands gripped her waist, his lips found her neck. She sighed happily, closing her eyes and surrendering to her husband’s touch.

“Lay down,” he whispered, guiding her gently to the floor.

His lips blazed a trail down from her neck to her breasts, his hands making quick work of her bra.

“I love this thing,” he said, marveling at the front clasp of the garment.

Laura hummed happily, guiding his head back to her breasts while her hands wandered under his shirt. “Overdressed…”

He straddled her, sitting up and taking his shirt off. Her hands went to the button of his pants, unfastening it and pulling the zipper down slowly. He watched her, a devilish grin on her face. Her hand slipped inside, stroking his length.

“Laura…”

“Yes Bill?” She squeezed him for emphasis.

“It’s been a while, remember? Go easy.”

“I thought that’s what _I_  was supposed to say…” She released him, letting him slide his pants and boxers off.

“You’re still wearing clothes,” he said, tugging at her skirt.

She raised her hips off the floor, and he pulled her skirt and panties off in one quick motion. She draped her legs over his thighs and watched as his hands ran over her body, from her neck to her navel and back again.

“Bill…Not to spoil the mood, but we don’t have all afternoon…”

“I know. I just want to look at you.”

“You see me every day.”

“Yeah, but not like this.”

Laura smiled, her hands reaching for him. She pulled him down, wanting to feel all of him against her. Gods, how she’d missed this, missed them. Hands and lips and tongues were everywhere, the heat of his mouth taking her higher than she’d been in a long time. She wanted him inside her, told him so.  But her body was slow to catch up with her mind, and her heart sank. She remembered what it was like for them when she was dying, and how more times than not, they had to abandon their lovemaking when her body would not cooperate.

It was as if he’d read her mind, his hand slipping between her folds, teasing her clit. “Don’t, Laura. This is so very different.”

She nodded, her eyes filled with tears.

“Look, Laura.” He nodded to the ocean outside, his hand still working her. “Look how perfect it is.”

She watched the waves as his mouth replaced his hand between her legs, his tongue playing her like a fine instrument, hitting every note perfectly. Her fingers found his hair, anchoring his head between her thighs.

She watched as a large wave approached the shoreline, her arousal building as the wave grew, and when it finally crashed, so did she, waves of pleasure washing over her as the water lapped at the shoreline.

His mouth traveled up to her belly, kissing her softly as she came down.

“Inside me…” she whispered, tugging at his shoulders.

She was watching him now as he situated himself between her legs and entered her with a gentleness that tore at her heart.

“Laura…” His voice was a jagged whisper.

“Am I okay?”

Bliss fogged his mind. “What?”

“Do I feel okay?”

“Oh…Gods, Laura, yes. You feel amazing.” He leaned over her and kissed her nose.

She hummed happily, wrapping her legs around him. He moved slowly at first, wanting to be gentle with her.

“Do _I_  feel okay?”

She smiled and nodded, her legs gripping him tighter.

His hips rocked harder against hers in response, her moans encouraging him. He watched her face, his eyes locked with hers. He needed to see her, feel her, hear her. He didn’t have the heart to tell her that this was the raptor she’d died in; the place where he’d thought he’d lost her forever.

His lips found hers, seizing her mouth with a groan. As sure as he was that he was close, he knew she wasn’t. His hand snaked between them, down to where they were joined. She pulled back, releasing his mouth.

“No…” Her hand found his, pulling it away.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong.” In response to his slowed hips, she thrust against him. “It’s not going to happen twice.”

“Are you sure? Let me try…”

She shook her head. “I love you for that, but I’m just not there.”

He frowned, feeling his arousal starting to dissipate at her admission.

“Bill, look at me.” Her hands cradled his neck, her legs held him tight. “I love this. I love us. Please don’t stop.”

“I don’t want to keep going if it’s not good for you.”

Now it was her turn to frown. “I never said it wasn’t good, Bill. It may be a different kind of pleasure, but it’s pleasure all the same.”

“Yeah?” He smiled, rocking his hips slowly against her.

“Mm hmm.”

 He took in all of her, from her blissful smile to the feel of her heart beating faintly against his chest. She was alive and she was happy, and there was nothing else in all the worlds he wanted more.

“That’s it, Bill,” she said against his mouth as he thrust faster, harder, seeking his release.

He whispered her name over and over, losing himself inside her gaze. It was only when she began to whisper back that she was right there with him, forever and always, that his own wave crested, spilling inside her with the sweetest pleasure he’d ever known.

 

After, he flipped them over so she was draped over him. Her head resting against his chest, they watched the waves break at the shore.

“We can’t fall asleep,” Laura warned.

“I know. You tired?”

“Blissed out is more like it.”

He laughed, his arms tightening around her. “Just a few more minutes,” he promised.

*****

Bill thought Laura might leap from the raptor before he’d have a chance to land it. They could see Lee sitting on the blanket where they’d left him, Ella in his arms. Laura was out of her seat the moment the craft touched the ground, and as he powered everything down, he watched her walk as quickly as possible to Lee and Ella.

Laura had to remind herself not to break into a run the moment she saw her daughter. Ella was fine and she was not concerned, but she was overcome with how much she’d missed her in the short time they were gone.

“Hey, Mommy’s back,” Lee said, turning the baby so she could see. Ella let out the tiniest squeal upon seeing her mother, and Laura immediately reached for her, cuddling her close and peppering her face with kisses.

“Mommy missed you,” she whispered against Ella’s hair.

“How we doin over here?”

Laura felt Bill’s hand on her back before she saw him beside her. “We’re doing just fine.”

Lee asked, “How was it up there?”

“We went to the ocean. Have you seen it?”

“Not yet. Hoping to go and do a little exploring,” said Lee.

“Did she give you any trouble?” This from Laura, who was finding it hard to hand Ella over to her father once she’d caught sight of him.

“Nah. I’m her big brother. She knew she was in good hands.”

Laura smiled. “Thanks, Lee.”

“Anytime.” He stood, picking up the blanket and folding it, and then handing it to Bill, who placed it in their bag.

“You coming back with us?” Bill asked.

“No, I have to get the raptor back. I’d offer you a lift halfway, but there isn’t a decent clearing between here and the cabin.”

“Don’t worry about it, son. Good day for a walk.”

“You know how to get back from here, right?”

Bill shook his head at Lee. “I didn’t get to be Admiral of the Fleet by getting lost in the woods.”

Lee smirked as he pulled his father in for a hug. “Glad you enjoyed yourself today, Dad.”

“Thank you Lee.”

They parted, and Laura leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. “Thank you for your help.”

“Glad to be of service.” He caressed Ella’s head. “You be good now, little sister. And remember what we talked about.”

“I don’t know if I like the sound of that,” said Bill, his hand on Laura’s back.

“Come up for dinner next week!” Laura called as Lee headed for the raptor.

He raised his hand in mock salute before getting on board.

“Now, what exactly did he tell you?” Laura whispered to Ella.

Bill chuckled. “She’ll never tell.”


End file.
